Creamy's Drag Race Season 7
Creamy's Drag Race Season 7 is the seventh season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 10 contestants and TBA episodes. The winner of this season is TBA and the Miss Congeniality of the season is TBA. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Drag On a Dime" Episode 1: "Drag On a Dime" Airdate: October 9th 2019 *Guest Judge: Another Random Hobo Cream found on the street *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundemental *Mini Challenge Winner: Shanida Ferrah *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Versace. *Maxi Challenge: Drag on a Dime: Make a runway outfit out of junk from 99 cent stores at the mall *Maxi Challenge Winner: Libra *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and Immunity for the next challenge. *Bottom Two: Marque La Persuz and Nate Lua *Lip-Sync Song: "Roman Holiday" by Nicki Minaj *Eliminated: Nate Lua Episode 2: "Hallows Eve" Episode 2: "Hallows Eve" Airdate: October 10th 2019 *Guest Judge: Sharon Needles *Maxi Challenge: Make a Halloween inspired outfit *Maxi Challenge Winner: Cameron Star *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and Immunity for the next challenge. *Bottom Two: Marque La Persuz and Flower Crowns *Lip-Sync Song: "Bloody Mary" by Lady Gaga *Eliminated: Flower Crowns Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: October 11th 2019 *Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio and Lady Bunny *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kansas O'Hara *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and Immunity for the next challenge. *Bottom Two: Marque La Persuz and Clea Crisp *Lip-Sync Song: "Primadonna Girl" by Marina *Eliminated: Clea Crisp Episode 4: "Gayest Jeopardy Ever" Episode 4: "Gayest Jeopardy Ever" Airdate: October 12th 2019 *Guest Judge: Alex Trebek *Maxi Challenge: Partake in a parody of Jeopardy but with the gayest questions to ever exist *Maxi Challenge Winner: Libra *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a trip to Vegas *Bottom Two: Marque La Persuz and Talia Joice *Lip-Sync Song: "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj *Eliminated: None Episode 5: "The Mythological Ball" Episode 5: "The Mythological Ball" Airdate: October 13th 2019 *Guest Judge: Dwayne N Jazz *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 outfits for The Mythological Ball: Unicorn Realness, DIY Ghoul, and Greek Myths *Maxi Challenge Winner: Talia Joice *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Three: Marque La Persuz, Tria Kool, Libra *Lip-Sync Song: "Doll House" by Melanie Martinez *Eliminated: Libra Episode 6: "The Carrie Lakes Roast" Episode 6: "The Carrie Lakes Roast" Airdate: October 14th 2019 *Guest Judge: Lady Gaga *Maxi Challenge: Roast Carrie Lakes, winner of Season 5 *Maxi Challenge Winner: Tria Kool *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Marque La Persuz and Kansas O'Hara *Lip-Sync Song: "Crazy" by Donna Summer *Eliminated: Marque La Persuz Episode 7: "Pageant Queen Makeovers" Episode 7: "Pageant Queen Makeovers" Airdate: October 16th 2019 *Guest Judge: Brendon Urie *Maxi Challenge: Makeover Pageant Drag Queen Winners *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kansas O'Hara *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Talia Joice and Cameron Star *Lip-Sync Song: "Quick Thought" by Cupcakke *Eliminated: Talia Joice Episode 8: "Top 4 Eleganza" Episode 8: "Top 4 Eleganza" Airdate: October 17th 2019 *Guest Judge: Rupaul *Maxi Challenge: Make your own verse for Cream's New Song *High Placement Queens: Tria Kool and Cameron Star *Low Placement Queen: Kansas O'Hara *Eliminated: Shanida Ferrah Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race